


Spiked

by thegreatbel_0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, this is dumb lmao, veeeery slight manga spoilers but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatbel_0/pseuds/thegreatbel_0
Summary: There’s a mishap with the punch. Daichi can’t get a break.
Kudos: 6





	Spiked

There’s always Something happening with Karasuno’s men’s volleyball team, even after graduation, during their reunion party at the beach.

Daichi makes his way to Tanaka and the others, joining them in staring at the Something that’s been spilled all over the sand. Current suspects are, of course, Hinata and Kageyama, who have halted their beach volleyball match against Ennoshita and Suga in favor of simultaneously grappling with each other and fretting over Yachi who was fretting over the spilled liquid and upended pitcher on the opposite side of the net.

“Tanaka.”

“Y-yes?”

Tsukishima pipes up with his typical lazy drawl, “Hinata spiked the punch.”

“Tsukishima, you bastard, don’t say it like that!” Tanaka turns to the former captain, blood already freezing in his veins from Daichi’s murderous gaze.

“Spiked it, huh?” Daichi looks on at the crime scene, noting the pattern of the spill and how Hinata’s right arm and the top of the net are soaked. A few feet away from the net is a lone sandal, matching the one on Yachi’s foot. “I see.”

He takes a deep, calming breath, and lets it out. “Hinata! Kageyama!”

“Y-yes, captain!”

“No more volleyball for the rest of the day!”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 3:46am and my head hurts but i needed to remove this from my brain.


End file.
